


In Charge

by thestargazingpeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestargazingpeach/pseuds/thestargazingpeach
Summary: Kolivan loved Allura dearly, but sometimes she needed to be put in her place.





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into writing and asked for prompts on Discord, which a fellow Allurivan shipper delivered: "Kolivan not putting up with Allura pulling the 'I'm princess and in charge' card". I may be a bit rusty, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

Kolivan was a sensible person. He was calm and collected at all times. He lead the Blade of Marmora with honor and dignity. So when Voltron requested his help in defeating Zarkon he was only proud to do so. It meant he would travel with them, discuss plans with them, and even dine with them at their insistence. All of this Kolivan could deal with. He could even say he had grown fond of the paladins. They were like kits, and their energy and bravery never ceased to amaze him. So he would tolerate their antics and occasional annoyances. One thing Kolivan could not tolerate, however, was Allura’s haughty “I’m the princess, and I am in charge.” 

Kolivan loved Allura, of course. He was not afraid to admit it. They began a romantic relationship many earth months ago. Kolivan, being the sensible leader he was, directly told Allura how he felt. It was awkward at first, what with the Princess timidly glancing at him every few tics. Kolivan was eager to hold her, but he knew she needed space, so he allowed her to take things at her own pace. It paid off, of course. The first time they slept together was the best night of Kolivan’s life. 

Once they were past the awkward stage, however, and they were accustomed to one another, Kolivan realized Allura tended to be quite… controlling. He didn’t love her any less for it, but he did believe something had to be done about it. Especially since even patient Shiro clenched his teeth every time she claimed to know better, or that things should be done her way.

“Keith!” Allura called from her position in the control room, “Keep your arms closer to your body!”

“I know what I’m doing, Allura!” Keith shouted back. He managed to land a kick to Shiro’s side just as Allura’s voice came back on.

She said, that haughty tone of voice evident once again, “I know you do not like following orders, Keith, but as your princess and leader I know what works best for the team.”

Kolivan heard Pidge and Lance groan off to the side. Keith was fuming, and Shiro was clenching his fists. He could say he understood their frustration; Allura easily “corrected” him all the time. It made him want to grip her hair and--

Kolivan sat up suddenly. He might have a solution to this…

“Again, paladins. This time, follow my instructions. Pidge, partner with Hunk.”

“But, Allura, I already trained with Hunk. I need more resistance. Let me practice with Shiro.” Pidge suggested. 

Allura only hummed, “I am the princess, Pidge. Do as I say.”

Pidge growled, and Kolivan knew he had never heard such a threatening sound come from such a tiny creature. It wasn’t until Allura commanded him that the Blade leader finally acted.

“Kolivan, please bring me a drink. I must watch over them.”

Kolivan snorted, and got up from his seat. Keith looked shocked, as if he really thought Kolivan was going to obey Allura. The Galra only ignored them, however, and quietly made his way to the control room on the second floor. 

Once he got there, Allura turned to look at him. She noticed he had no drink in hand, and scowled. “Kolivan--"

“Who do you think you are?” Kolivan interrupted calmly.

Allura looked taken aback, as if she cannot believe he dared cut her off. She huffed, “I am Princess Allura, obviously. And I ordered you--”

“Wrong.” Kolivan interrupted again, “You are a spoiled brat who believes she can boss everyone around.”

Allura was shocked into silence, and Kolivan loved it. He smirked as he stalked closer to her. “You may be a princess, but lately you’ve been quiznacking insufferable.”

Allura crossed her arms over her chest, hip out to the side and leg extended. She won’t back down easily, which meant Kolivan would have more fun breaking her.

He closed in on her, and made sure his fangs peeked out of his upper lip. He knew she liked his teeth. Almost immediately, Allura’s eyes fell to his lips. She tightened her resolve, however, and said, “I am only doing what is best for the team. They do not know how to do things properly, and I must teach them. Plus, I know you are doing. You want to distract me.”

Kolivan let his smirk grow, “Oh no, _Princess_. I am here to put you in your place.” 

Allura only scoffed, turning back to face the training deck. “Please, Kolivan. I know you are the leader of the Blades, but I am actual royalty.”

Kolivan was a sensible, reasonable person. But in that very moment, he felt his fur bristle at being waved off. It was time to show Allura how serious he was.

The Galra gripped Allura’s hips, letting his claws poke through her suit and into her skin. She gasped in surprise, her hands flailing before covering his. She hissed, “Kolivan! Let me go this instant.”

“No.” Kolivan growled. He tightened his grip to keep her from moving, “You will do as I say now.”

“This isn’t funny, Kolivan.” Allura huffed. She struggled against his hold, but it only resulted in his claws scratching her skin and tearing her suit. It wasn’t until she felt Kolivan’s fangs poke at her nape that she stopped struggling. She knew what this meant. Whenever Kolivan felt in the mood, he would lightly poke at her nape with his teeth or claws. If she agreed, they would disappear for a few hours. Now, however, was not the time, despite how much she wanted to.

“No.” Allura flushed, “I am upset with you right now.”

“It is time, as the humans say, for you to get a taste of your own medicine.” Kolivan purred. He slid one hand forward, squeezing her upper thigh as he went. He began to grind his growing erection against her. He knew it wouldn’t be long before she gave in. Then the real fun could begin.

His hand finally slipped between her legs as the other crawled up her abdomen to land on one of her breasts. Allura moaned as he squeezed both hands. She began to wiggle back onto his erection, and Kolivan grinned.

“Ah, ah, ah. Stay put.” He said, pushing her back against the console. He could see the paladins training rather weakly. Kolivan ordered Allura to command they work out harder. Allura shook her head, “No, Koli, I can’t. Please, let’s just go to our room.”

Kolivan tsked, “I believe I told you to do something.”

Allura whined, arching her back like she kew he liked, “Please.”

Kolivan gripped her hair and pulled her head back, “Do as I say, or you will not be rewarded.”Allura gasped, hands clenched on the console. Kolivan almost feared she would fight back, but after only a few tics of frustrated contemplation, Allura finally gave in. She pressed the button for the intercom, and said into the microphone, “Paladins! Pick up the pace!”

Kolivan could hear the humans’ annoyed groans even from the control room. He focused back on Allura, however, just as she tried to get closer to him. He pushed her back down.

“Were you trying to disobey me?” He asked. 

Allura huffed, “Come on, Koli! Quite playing around and just take me!”

Kolivan growled. He let his hand fall from her hair to her breasts once again, and he pinched one of her nipples. Allura lurched, a sharp scream echoing in the room. Kolivan was grateful it was sound proof. He nipped at her nape, “What was that?”

Allura gasped, “Please? Please take me?”

“I don’t think you deserve it. Remember, princess, I’m in charge now, and I decide when you have earned it.”

Allura groaned. One of Kolivan’s hands had been teasing her slit the whole time. He knew she didn’t have much patience for foreplay; she’d rather get to the main event. But it seemed Kolivan was going to make her work for it. She bared her neck for him, hanging her head low onto her forearms and spreading her legs. “I’ll obey. Please…”

“You are going to have to learn you are not allowed to command others, and instead ask for things nicely.” Kolivan settled more comfortably behind her, and Allura felt herself grow wetter at the feeling of his clothed erection slipping between her legs. “What is it you want?”

“I want to feel you inside me…” Allura moaned, shifting her thighs so that she squeezed her lover’s cock. Immediately, Kolivan moved his hand away from her slit. The princess groaned in frustration.

“Did I say you could move?” Kolivan hissed.

Allura shook her head.

“What did I order you to do?”

“...Stay put…”

“So why are you disobeying me? Who’s in charge here?”

“... _You_.” 

Kolivan’s hand returned to her slit, and he purred in satisfaction at her weak moan. “Good girl. Now, keep an eye on the paladins, guide them through their training, and perhaps I’ll reward you.”

Allura bit her lip, fists clenched so hard that the knuckles turned white. She wanted so badly to flip them over and slip herself over Kolivan. But she knew Kolivan kept his promises, and if she didn’t behave, she would be denied any pleasure by her lover. So the princess complied and turned her gaze onto the training deck. The paladins were working out, frowns on their faces as they concentrated on their training. She looked at the timer on the console; they still had another varga to go before training was over. Allura groaned, but remained still. “Please, Koli… They still have another varga…”

Kolivan only tsked. “Then I suggest you control yourself.”

“Then stop teasing me!”

“What was that?” The Galra growled, pulling on Allura’s hair. The princess gulped. “I meant, yes, Koli. I’ll try.”

This went on for the next varga. Allura struggled to concentrate on guiding the paladins through their exercises as Kolivan teased and flicked and pinched her folds. At one point he let a finger slip in, right as Allura was telling the team to move onto their next stations. She gasped mid-sentence and clenched around his finger. Lance and Pidge looked up, though Kolivan didn’t think they saw him. Allura cleared her throat and finished speaking before shutting off the intercom and moaning loudly.

After the varga was done, and Allura was thoroughly teased, Kolivan ordered her to dismiss the paladins. Once she did so, he turned her around. 

“You did good, princess.” He purred, hands skittering up to land on her breasts. She loved it when he played with her nipples. Allura timidly looked up at him, almost afraid he was going to deny her again. Kolivan was tempted to tease her for the rest of the evening, but decided she had been embarrassed enough. Didn’t mean he was done teaching her a lesson, however.

“Who’s in charge, again?” He asked, lips close enough for her to just shift and kiss him. Allura looked like she wanted to. Her hands were shaking and she was panting, but she did not attempt to control the situation. Instead, Allura said meekly, “You, Koli.”

Kolivan rewarded her with a tender kiss, and pinched her clit. She screamed into his mouth and arched against him. They grinded against each other for a bit, getting back into the mood and letting their minds fall into a haze of pleasure. 

Finally, Kolivan had enough, and shifted so Allura lay prone on the console. He made sure she was watching as he undressed, but that she did not touch herself. He slowly took off his armor and boots, keeping eye contact the whole time. Allura bit her lip as she struggled to keep still. She knew Kolivan could be ruthless if he wanted to, and she knew what he was intent on doing. He wanted her to learn a lesson, apparently. And if letting others take charge sometimes meant she got rewarded with Kolivan’s attentions and cock, then so be it. 

When he was finally nude, Allura allowed herself to roam his figure. She loved everything about him; his body, his personality, the tender look in his eyes every time they were together. It was this that made her realize she had been selfish in wanting the team to do as she wished at all times. She reached out to Kolivan with an apologetic look on her face. 

“I’m sorry, Koli.” She muttered. Kolivan hummed, hands going to unzip her suit. 

“I know, darling.” He said, “But you still need to be put in your place. Take off your suit and get on your knees.”

Allura whined, but did as she was told. She slid the suit off her shoulders and stepped out of it before getting comfortable on her knees. She waited for Kolivan to give her instruction. He grasped his erection, stepping closer, and said, “Suck.”

Allura gladly obliged. She sucked and licked Kolivan like she knew he liked, giving special attention to the head. He thrust shallowly into her mouth, as if afraid it would be too much. Usually it was Allura who dominated in bed. It made the current situation much more unique, and it definitely demonstrated the Galra was completely serious. 

Allura doubled her efforts, trying her hardest to bring him to the edge. Kolivan suddenly pulled her head back. “No,” he warned, “I’ll set the pace.”

It almost made her lose her mind, the pace he set afterwards. He took his time pleasuring himself with her mouth, Allura sucking and moaning around his cock. She felt herself grow wetter by the tic, and she shifted on her knees, hoping for any kind of stimulus. She didn’t dare ask Kolivan, however. Not yet.

She turned to look up at her lover, and noticed he was close. Kolivan finally pulled away, and both were panting as they stared at each other. The Galra immediately ordered, “On the console, on your back. Now.”

Allura hurried to comply. She got up shakingly, slit wet and aching to be filled. She lay against the console and awaited Kolivan’s next order. Her lover only lined himself up, spread her open, and pushed the tip of his cock inside. Allura howled, eager to be filled but also taken aback by the sudden intrusion. Kolivan growled, mouth falling to suck and nip at her breasts. 

“Yes! Koli, please!” Allura keened, arching into Kolivan’s mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair, but Kolivan pulled at her hands until they were pinned above her head. He continued to push into her even as she struggled against him. “Please!”

“ _I’m in charge_.” The Galra growled, giving a particularly harsh thrust forward. Allura screamed, her walls clenching around him so deliciously Kolivan almost lost control. He made sure, however, to keep his thrusts shallow and the pace slow so that she knew he wasn’t joking.

It wasn’t until Allura was squirming and sobbing into his neck that he decided enough was enough. If she wanted him to take her, then that’s what she was going to get. He pulled back so that only the tip was inside her, then thrust sharply. He didn’t let up afterwards, setting a brutal pace and not stopping even as Allura clawed at his back. 

“Is this what you wanted, Princess?” Kolivan panted in her ear. 

Allura moaned weakly, “W-Wait, Koli, please...I-I can’t...I’m gonna-- _Kolivan!_ ”

Kolivan felt a gush of warmth as Allura came, her body tensing and clenching around him. He bit into her neck as he climaxed inside of her. They held onto one another, shaking in each other’s arms as they came down from their high.

Allura was the first to speak. “Wow…Koli, that was amazing. Thank you, darling.”

Kolivan smirked. “I’m in charge, remember? I decide when we are finished.”

Allura briefly had a look on confusion on her face before she cried out at feeling her clit being tugged. She sobbed, “No! Kolivan, please. It’s too much!”

Her lover only shifted onto his knees, mouth closing on her clit and sucking hard. Allura screamed. Kolivan smirked as he hummed around her clit. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
